


Clockwork

by munchmuffins



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchmuffins/pseuds/munchmuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kau punya kekuatan untuk mencegah semua ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"<br/>"Detik-detik ini hanya untukmu, bukan begitu, Kris?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork

[August 3rd, 1920.]

Musim panas yang menggembirakan.

Inilah saat semua senyuman bermekaran, merah diatas taburan bedak dan mutiara putih diperlihatkan, namun segera tersiram oleh satu hal yang undang-undang coba cegahi. Aroma alcohol membanjiri saraf penciumannya dan ia berlunjak terbangun di dalam taksi tengah malam. Times Square adalah pusat dari kegilaan itu dan Kris termasuk salah satu orang yang berada di dalamnya, untuk saat ini.

"Hei, siapa itu tadi yang meniup trombone? Lihat, kan, Kris terbangun!"

Melewati papan iklan 'Phantom of the Opera', Kris menoleh kepada tiga pria yang menemaninya. Ia tahu berlibur dengan orang-orang ini dari studinya adalah hal yang buruk, tapi  _carpe diem_ , bukan?

"Salahkan Jim! Sudah kubilang, kan,  _moonlighter_ , kalau kita tidak akan pergi ke jazz club?"

Jim memutar bola matanya, berancang-ancang akan memukul Harvey dengan instrumennya. "Lebih baik daripada usulan kalian berdua! Kris tidak pernah datang ke strip club! Dia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun melihat perempuan, apa yang membuat kalian berpi—"

"Justru karena itu kita akan membawanya ke tempat yang berbeda. Aku sendiri juga sudah lama ingin kesana tapi aku tidak pernah beruntung. Mungkin dengan wajah Kris, kita bisa membuat salah satu penari itu tertarik dengan kita." Johann menyeringai, kepalanya terlihat dari tempat duduk shotgun di taksi itu. "Kasihanilah teman kita ini, Jim! Dia masih muda! Sekarang ini saatnya ia menikmati hidupnya!"

Ia sudah melalui ini berulang kali dan ia selalu ingat apa yang harus ia katakan dan tidak ia katakan. Walau ia tahu kalau malam ini bukan pertama kalinya sobat-sobatnya mencoba membuatnya menemani mereka ke New York, ia hanya punya satu malam.

Kris tersenyum sungging, kemudian berkata, "Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

"Benar, bukan? Dia tertarik!" Johann menarik Harvey dan Jim dari pintu belakang ketika taksi itu berhenti dan membiarkan Kris berjalan sendiri tanpa membayar pengemudi taksi itu—memang di ujungnya biasanya Kris-lah yang membayarkan mereka. "Ayo, Kris, acaranya akan segera dimulai!"

Ia melihat spion belakang mobil sebelum mengeluarkan dompetnya—pirang, lagi. Tipikal orang New York, mereka hanya menunggu uang kemudian melangkah pergi seenaknya, tapi apa pedulinya? Ia berlari pelan untuk menemukan teman-temannya dan menuruni tangga tanpa melihat billboard tempat acara 'White Tiger' yang akan anak-anak berandal itu tonton. Ia tahu, ia sudah tahu.

Panggung masih kosong. Ruangan hall itu masih menyuarakan musik jazz yang tidak cukup untuk menenggelamkan suara Harvey yang memanggilnya. Kris menolak untuk duduk di deretan depan, jadi ia membujuk mereka untuk mengambil tempat sedikit ke belakang, membuat tempat duduk mereka sebelumnya segera dikerubungi oleh pengusaha kaya saling berebutan. Jim hanya bisa menatap punggung Kris dengan aneh sementara ia berusaha menyusul dengan mengarungi lautan manusia yang semakin ramai dan berhati-hati agar ia tidak tersandung tangga kecil yang ada di lantai itu.

Memang lebih baik untuk melihat adalah di depan, tapi 'dia' tidak akan pernah datang untuk mereka yang bertingkah seolah-olah hanya satu malam yang bisa mereka habiskan untuk'nya', sehingga mengincar tempat duduk terdepan untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka.

"Kudengar yang satu ini paling laris di Times Square. Aku jadi ingin melihat seperti apa orangnya."

"Aku juga, dan aku mungkin bisa melihat lebih jelas kalau aku berada di depan. Kris, kenapa kau lakukan ini kepada kami?"

Ia menolehkan kepala pirangnya kepada Johann setelah menerima suguhan anggur dari pelayan yang berkeliling. Yang Johann herankan darinya adalah ia tahu Kris tidak pernah meminum anggur, jadi sejak kapan ia bisa meneguk cairan itu seperti ia seorang pakar? "Percayalah padaku, kau akan mendapatkan lebih daripada saat kau duduk di depan."

Satu, dua, tiga, ia letakkan gelas itu di meja dan seperti telah direncanakan, ruangan itu menjadi gelap.

Dan dengannya, semua orang bersorak ketika seorang pria muncul di panggung, pakaian kulit hitam mengkilat dengan wajahnya tertutup sebuah kacamata hitam, rambutnya bagaikan safir di bawah spotlight yang membuatnya bercahaya. Kris, yang sekarang berada di tempat duduk belakang—tertinggi karena adanya tangga, hampir saja memecahkan gelas silikanya ketika pria itu melepas kacamata hitamnya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata terbubuhi eyeliner namun ia masih bisa melihat tatapan kucing liar yang menggoda.

"I-itu 'White Tiger'?"

Seiring dengan 'For You' oleh Dave Koz dimainkan, pria di atas panggung itu mulai meraba tubuhnya, tapi pria berambut pirang itu bisa melihat Harvey dan Jim mulai mengeluarkan air liur di sudut mulut mereka saat pria menggoda itu mulai mengelus kedua kakinya.

" _He's so sexy, man._ "

Ah, ya. Kris tentu setuju.

(Petal semerah bibir, bagaimana tidak?)

Hanya di saat inilah semua ini tidak sama. White Tiger akan melepas jaketnya dan kemudian celana kulit yang ia pakai, memperlihatkan dalaman yang memperlihatkan paha indahnya secara keseluruhan namun menyembunyikan kesejatiannya yang pemalu, membuka mereka lebar dan wajah manis itu terlihat di antara mereka. Kris akan selalu mengira bahwa pria itu melihat tepat kepadanya.

Tiap kali tubuh itu berbaring, Kris akan membayangkannya dihujani kelopak bunga merah sementara ia tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Tiap kali ia menari di dekat tiang itu, Kris merasa ingin sekali menghancur besi itu dan membuatnya menari di dekat tubuhnya.

Oh, betapa inginnya Kris datang kesana dan menyetubuhinya di hadapan semua orang ini!

Segala hal zina dan segala hal yang seharusnya pria lakukan kepada wanita telah ia bayangkan, semua kepada pria itu. Walau ia ingin memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan pikirannya terbawa nafsu kembali, ia tidak mengizinkan itu. Kris mengunci pandangannya kepada si manis yang sibuk memamerkan tubuhnya yang sekarang hanya terbalut penutup kemaluannya, menyadari dengan sepenuhnya bahwa ia juga sedang menatapnya kembali.

Waktunya penghakiman telah tiba.

Begitu banyak pria telah direnggut hatinya; hanya satu yang beruntung.

Pinggul bagaikan ombak pasang surut, tubuh menggiurkan nan polos, sang pemancing nafsu hanya punya mata untuk satu pria malam ini.

Walau ia memampiri meja-meja lainnya, hanya satu yang akan terpilih.

Dan ia selalu tahu siapa orangnya.

" _No fucking way._ " Jim bergumam, mulut ternganga ketika White Tiger merangkak ke atas meja mereka, mengacuhkan ketiga pria lainnya dan membawa wajah Kris kepadanya agar ia bisa mencium bibirnya. " _Are you serious?_ "

(Senjata makan tuan.)

Buah delima yang tiada tara telah disuguhkan begitu saja untuknya dan Kris, oh, Kris menginginkan lebih!

Ia tidak menghiraukan suara-suara cemooh maupun sorakan merajalela yang ada di sekelilingnya. Pemuda berwajah bagaikan panda polos nan menggemaskan ini sekarang berada di pangkuannya setelah ia berhasil menghancurkan beberapa peralatan makan di meja ketika ia bergerak dan tangan besar Kris menekan jakunnya ketika mereka berciuman terbalik, membuat penari itu memejamkan matanya itu mengerang dan mendesah dalam ciumannya sebelum Kris melesakkan lidahnya. Sebuah malam yang terlupakan dan itu akan selalu seperti itu.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sensitif ketika ia menjilat langit mulutnya terlebih dahulu, sehingga Kris menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk membuatnya merintih lagi dan lagi. "Halo lagi," ujarnya dan itu membuat sang penari mengira ia seorang pelanggan rutin dan merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi Kris segera memerangkap tengkuk lehernya untuk memastikannya tidak lari ketika ia menciumnya lagi.

"Kau… pencium yang hebat." Pemuda pirang itu merasa ingin terkekeh mendengar bisikan mendesah sang penghibur malam. "Apa kau sering kemari, tampan? Kenapa aku baru sekarang melihatmu?"

Saat Kris tidak menjawab—tidak heran, matanya tengah melihat permata seluruh New York City, pria itu memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Zi Tao, siapa namamu?"

Ia membelai rambut biru tua itu, mencegah Zi Tao untuk kembali ke panggung cukup lama sampai para penari lain berhamburan keluar dan menggantikannya. "Kris Wu. Ini pertama kalinya aku berada di New York."

"Apa yang—" Zi Tao menemukan dirinya terbata-bata, tidak menerima telah merasa dipermainkan. "Kau—kenapa kau berkata seperti itu kalau kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Jawaban yang ia berikan bukan untuk didengar semua orang.

Zi Tao menatapnya aneh, tapi Kris hanya tersenyum.

(Anggur adalah sahabat mereka. )

Bulan bagaikan racun yang memenuhi kabut malam, nafsu bagaikan dosa yang menyelimuti pikiran tiap manusia. Untuk Kris bisa sepenuhnya berdosa, ia harus membayar, karena Zi Tao tidak akan merendahkan standarnya untuk siapapun, tapi itu bukan masalah. Memang mulutnya tidak dikenai ongkos tambahan, tapi bukan itu yang Kris maksud, karena pemuda itu telah mendapatkan sesuatu dari pertemuannya dengan Zi Tao yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Ia telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

[November 6th, 1902.]

Sudah menjadi mimpi bagi semua orang untuk menemukan satu hal yang membuat para manusia tahu apa yang sesungguhnya menggerakkan mereka. Sudah menjadi mimpi bagi mereka untuk menyurangi waktu, namun tak seorang pun mampu hingga saat ini. Victor Wu telah memecahkan masalah itu—jika dulu manusia mengira mereka takkan pernah bisa terbang, lihatlah sekarang dirinya dengan penemuan baru di tangannya ini!

Tentu, ia telah kehilangan waktu lima tahun dengan istrinya, namun semua itu telah terbayar dengan baik.

Ah, ya.

Ia hampir lupa. Victor juga bisa membuat keluarganya bahagia dengan menjual penemuannya ini. Akhirnya, bertahun-tahun mempelajari ilmu pengetahuan tak lagi terbuang sia-sia.

"Victor?"

Ia berbalik dari bangku kerjanya dan mendengar suara wanita—istrinya. Baru ia sadar kalau hari sudah malam dan ia seharusnya menemani istrinya di malam yang sungguh dingin ini. London seringkali tidak berbaik hati menjelang musim dingin, sehingga ia mengambil selimut sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa dan menuruni tangga untuk menutupi istrinya dengan selimut bulu beruang.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa sebanyak ini. Satu saja, sudah cukup, Victor."

Pria immigran itu tertawa atas kekonyolannya, kemudian berlutut untuk mengelus perut Elle yang sudah mengembang. "Selamat malam, buah hatiku." Ia menciumnya, membuat Eleanor Wu tertawa sejenak. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggumu, sayang. Aku ingin melihat bayi kecilku, anak perempuanku—"

"Dia laki-laki, Victor." Wanita berambut pirang itu menyela, kemudian mengelus tangan yang ada di atas perutnya. "Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia periang dan ambisius, sama sepertimu." Ketika Victor terlihat bingung, ia berbisik, seolah-olah ia tidak ingin putranya mendengarnya. "Kurasa dia ingin keluar karena ia terus menendangku."

Wajah pria berwajah oriental berkumis itu sangat menghibur ketika ia berpura-pura cemberut. "Anak nakal. Kau tidak boleh menendang ibumu. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyamakanku dengannya."

Eleanor hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia bijak; ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa yang kau kerjakan di atas sana, Victor?" Ia membelai wajahnya, "aku hampir tidak pernah melihatmu lagi."

"Hanya beberapa hal. "

"Engkau tidak seharusnya bekerja terlalu keras, Victor. Kau seharusnya—"

"Kalau anak ini sudah lahir, akan kutunjukkan kepadamu." Ia mencium kening wanita itu. "Oh, aku hampir lupa! Aku berhasil membujuk temanku untuk membuatkan kita semua tiket untuk pergi ke Amerika! Kapan dokter bilang dia akan keluar? Kita akan berangkat begitu dia lahir!"

Wanita itu terlihat begitu gembira walau letih karena buah hati yang ada di dalamnya. "Bulan depan. Bisakah kita menamainya sekarang? Lagipula aku yakin ia akan keluar sebagai laki-laki. Aku sudah punya nama untuknya"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga ingin segera memanggil nama anakku. Siapa yang kau pikirkan, cintaku?"

Ia tersenyum makin lebar, jika itu mungkin.

" _Kris."_

.

.

.

Eleanor Mary Lewis, sekarang Eleanor Wu, sangat menyukai musim semi.

Anggur adalah sahabatnya, tapi ia tidak mungkin meminum terlalu banyak di hadapan suaminya. Ia sungguh mencintainya dan seorang wanita Inggris tidak seharusnya menemukan begitu banyak kesenangan dalam minuman fermentasi yang baru saja ditemukan. Ia hanya menyukainya dan, oh, betapa senangnya dirinya ketika Victor memberitahunya mereka akan segera pergi ke dunia baru setelah ia melahirkan.

Musim dingin yang jauh lebih singkat, pemandangan penuh warna dan glamor, suatu kombinasi yang sungguh Elle cintai!

(Wanita ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa akibat dari kombinasi dirinya dan suaminya, bukan?)

Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia melahirkan sekarang karena salju di luar sana sungguh dingin. Dia ibu yang baik; dia tidak ingin Kris lahir di cuaca seburuk ini, tapi semakin ia memandang ke luar jendela, semakin keras pula ia berharap.

Entah ini keputusan mereka atau pendesakan tiba-tiba dari sang bayi, kita tidak akan pernah tahu. November, salju bagaikan badai kiamat, namun Victor masih menyetir coupe-nya menuju dokter—ia tidak bisa membuang waktu istrinya dengan menelpon—dan membawa Elle masuk ke dalam rumah sang dokter. Pria berambut hitam itu tidak berani melangkah keluar, sehingga asisten sang dokter menemaninya untuk berada di luar pintu ruang kerja.

Tiap anak muda punya rasa ingin tahu besar, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Victor berbicara. "Apa pekerjaanmu?" begitu ia berkata setelah mereka memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Reparasi jam. Tidak banyak yang bisa mengerti kerja jam burung seperti yang kau pasang di dindingmu itu."

"Ah, ya," Thomas melihat potongan kayu yang sudah menjadi burung mainan yang selalu keluar tiap kali jarum menunjukkan pukul sembilan. "Professor mengatakan kepadaku kalau mereka lebih bekerja seperti jantung. Kau kehilangan satu bagian saja dan itu tidak akan berfungsi." Ia mencoba menghibur, tapi bahkan kopi hangat yang ia buatkan tidak membantu. "Kalau kau mau tahu, ibuku juga akan segera melahirkan musim semi ini."

Pria itu hanya bisa menghela napas. "Bukan itu. Maaf, tapi jika menunggu saja aku sudah merasa seperti ini, bagaimana jika bayiku sungguh datang?"

"Ayah juga berkata seperti itu saat aku lahir, setidaknya ibuku bilang begitu."

Dingin.

Sangat, sangat dingin, dan ia tahu Elle tidak menyukai itu.

Elle. Istrinya tercinta, Elle.

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam."

Pemuda itu tidak bergerak. Victor juga seorang pasien dan ia menghargai keputusannya. "Terserah kau saja. Aku mengerti jika kau berpikir istrimu akan lebih lega denganmu, tapi apa kau sungguh bersedia? Apa yang istrimu katakan kepadamu soal ini, Mr. Wu?"

"Dia—"

Memang benar.

Melahirkan bukan hal yang mudah.

Warna merah bukan lagi menjadi warna favorit Victor Wu sejak hari itu.

"ELEANOR!"

.

.

.

Sang buah hati terselamatkan, namun dirinya tidak.

' _Nikmati hidupmu_ ,' itulah nasehat terakhir yang Eleanor berikan kepadanya.

Selama di perjalanan, badai salju bagai tidak menghendaki kehidupan Victor untuk dilanjutkan, buku takdirnya hampir saja dibuang ke dalam kehampaan yang kita sebut kematian, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggut orang-orang yang ia sayangi lagi. Tapi takdir adalah takdir, ia tidak bisa melawannya entah apapun yang ia lakukan, untuk saat ini.

Kris lahir di hari yang lebih awal dari yang seharusnya. Ia bayi yang tampan, tapi Victor bisa mendengar denyut jantungnya yang begitu lemah, kemudian semakin lama, semakin hanyut. Saat ini adalah pemilihan yang dapat mengubah segalanya dan Victor hanya boleh memilih salah satu di antaranya.

Pertama, ia bisa menjual jantung yang ia ciptakan dari sebuah jam itu dan terus menghidupinya dirinya di masa penuh perang ini.

Kedua, ia bisa menghidupkan kembali putranya dengan menanamkan jam ini sebagai ganti jantungnya yang telah membeku.

Ketiga, ia bisa menghidupkan Eleanor kembali dan hidup seperti yang telah ia idamkan.

Sebuah keputusan yang sulit, tapi Victor tetap harus memilih.

.

.

.

" _Kau seharusnya menikmati hidupmu, Victor."_

Takdir adalah takdir.

Tak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan bisa lari darinya.

.

.

.

[April 22nd, 1925.]

Dua puluh tiga tahun dan tidak sekalipun ia membocorkan rahasia ayahnya.

Tiap kali ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah atau terlihat pantas untuk disesali, ayahnya akan bertanya dengan pertanyaan jebakan: "Kau punya kekuatan untuk mencegah semua ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Alasannya sungguh bodoh. Victor tidak akan pernah mau mendengarnya jika ia tahu, sehingga pada saat ayahnya berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan peringatan terakhir yang diberikan oleh penyakit stroke, ia hanya tersenyum, hadiah terakhirnya kepada ayahnya walau Victor ingin setidaknya Kris berkata sesuatu kepadanya sebelum ia pergi.

"Yi Xing, urus pemakaman ayahku besok." Ia berkata kepada wakilnya, Zhang Yi Xing, sementara ia memastikan ayahnya tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Aku punya pertemuan penting besok dan semua jadwalku penuh hingga hari Senin, benar?"

Pemuda berlesung pipit itu terlihat tersinggung, namun ia cukup berpengalaman untuk tidak membiarkan atasannya menemukan itu sebagai alasan untuk menambahkan lebih banyak pekerjaan kepadanya. "Saya menghargai anda membaca jadwal pertemuan yang sudah saya buatkan untuk anda, Pak, tapi saya tidak membuatkan jadwal simpati untuk anda."

"Kenapa kau?" Kris memasang jasnya, memeriksa tidak ada lekukan dari lipatan bajunya dan memasang fedoranya. "Aku hanya memintamu mengurus ayahku, tidak ada yang sulit, bukan? Yang sulit bagi kita berdua adalah kau belum juga menemukan kelemahan dari Kim Joonmyun padahal aku sudah memintamu melakukan untuk sejak lama."

"Anda tidak bisa berkata seperti itu, Pak. Ini hanya pertanda stroke ketiga. Banyak pria lain yang masih hidup bahkan setelah pertanda kelima. Percayalah kepada ayah anda, Pak."

"Dia akan mati. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku akan berpamit dengan Ayah; kau sampaikan pada Jongdae bahwa aku akan pergi menemui menteri kesehatan lima menit lagi."

(Kesabaran adalah pahala.)

Yi Xing hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, namun ia tetap menghentakkan kakinya untuk menemui supir mereka. Ia baru saja selesai menyampaikan pesan Kris ketika ia merasakan ingin sekali menghantam kepalanya ke jendela coupe hitam itu. "Aku benci pria itu."

"Jangan begitu." Jongdae menggerakan tangannya untuk memutar tuas jendela di sisinya dan menawarkan sebatang rokok kepada wakil atasan mereka. "Jika bukan karenanya, kau masih memohon untuk bisa kembali untuk bekerja dengan Joonmyun. Kalau saja kau tidak menjalin hubungan romantis dengan rival Kris, kau—"

Cengiran kemenangan yang tumbuh di wajah Jongdae terlihat begitu mengerikan untuk beberapa saat. "Jangan. Kau. Mulai." Yi Xing segera menyulut api, melupakan kalau sebenarnya ia ingin berhenti dari rokok dan alkohol—di New York?—dan menghirup pabrik narkoba mini itu. "Apa masalahnya dengan Joonmyun? Jadi dia lebih memiliki ambisi baik, kenapa harus aku yang mencarikan titik lemah pria itu?"

"Kurasa itu berarti ia tidak sensitif di tengah kaki." Supir itu menghembuskan rokoknya sendiri dan membuang abunya di sisi jalan tempat ia memarkir mobil, tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri sementara Yi Xing menatapnya seperti ia akan membunuhnya. "Bukankah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama? Kalau kau tahu apa yang bisa membuat Joonmyun lemah kepadamu, bukankah kau akan berhenti bekerja untuk Kris dan segera berlari ke pelukan pria itu? Bukan berarti itu akan segera terjadi, karena—"

"Ya, ya, karena mainan barunya itu.  _Fuck,_  dasar pelacur kotor!" Pria berambut merah itu menendang container mobil dengan pantofelnya, tidak peduli kalau bobblehead hiasan Jongdae di dashboard terjatuh karenanya. "Kalau saja Kris tidak menyuruhku untuk melemahkan Joonmyun, pelacur itu sudah ku—"

"Hei, bukankah ini sudah lebih dari lima menit?" Jongdae mengingatkannya sambil memungut bobbleheadnya. "Lebih baik kau panggil dia, Yi Xing."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Karena aku seorang supir dan aku tidak ditanya setiap hari tentang mantan pacarku."

Dunia untuk politisi tidak pernah mudah.

Skandal, pemilihan umum, keluhan masyarakat, skandal, skandal,  _skandal_. Pria bertubuh mungil itu sungguh membenci harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Joonmyun karena pria itu memutuskan hubungan mereka harus tetap terjebak harus melakukan pekerjaan kotor Kris yang dalam sebagian besar waktu bahkan Yi Xing sendiri tidak tahu kemana larinya pria itu. Ia memiliki hipotesis bahwa Kris hanya sedang membuat jaringan namun—

Oh.

_Oh._

"—suka rumahku?"

" _Aku sangat menyukainya! Sedikit berantakan, jadi aku membereskannya sedikit, dan aku harus membuat sedikit ruangan untuk barang-barangku. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"_

"Tentu saja tidak. Rumahku sekarang rumahmu juga. Lebih baik daripada tinggal di apartemen rubuh itu, bukan?"

Yi Xing bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat Kris tersenyum selebar itu. _"Kau tidak perlu sebaik ini. Aku hanya akan tinggal disini selama seminggu. Dua minggu, paling lama, sampai aku menemukan tempat baru untuk tinggal."_ Ia mencoba mendekati Kris, namun berusaha agar pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak melepaskan telinganya dari telepon—menghindari hardikan pria itu.  _"Tempat tidurmu empuk sekali! Apakah ini kapas Mesir—oh, dan selimutmu cashmere! Nyaman sekali! Kris, terima kasih!"_

Ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah mengganggu Kris yang terlihat begitu bahagia dan tanpa sengaja menghapusnya dengan membiarkan Kris melihat wajahnya. Atasannya memberikan isyarat satu menit dan Yi Xing mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau ini adalah kesempatan terakhir. Matanya beralih dari lantai dan ia menulikan dirinya dari kata-kata yang pria itu sampaikan lewat telepon.

Jongdae sendiri sedikit terheran bagaimana Kris bisa memasuki penuh dengan senyuman untuk pertama kali sejak ia bekerja untuknya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara dengan Yi Xing lagi. "Tuan Wu?" Hei, dia sudah bekerja cukup lama. Sudah saatnya, bukan?

"Ya?"

Tolong jangan pecat dia. Tolong jangan pecat dia.  _Tolong jangan pecat dia._ "Boleh saya cuti bulan Agustus nanti?"

"Boleh."

Yi Xing dan Jongdae keduanya sama terkejut, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan keputusan ini. Seperti biasanya, jika Kris berkata ia akan mampir ke toko perhiasan, maka mereka harus mengambil jalan pintas di jalan MacDougal. Bukan pilihan yang baik karena mereka tahu kalau kondisi tempat ini tidak terlalu bagus dan sering menjadi konflik politik karena penghasilan penduduknya yang kebanyakan kurang dari rata-rata, tapi bukankah itu tugas mereka sebagai politisi?

Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari seorang ibu dan kedua anaknya yang tengah tertidur di sebelah tempat sampah untuk sesaat. Kadang mereka juga melihat beberapa duduk di trotoar dengan topi lusuh atau gelas plastic sebagai tempat sedekah—ini sungguh tidak adil. Hanya karena satu undang-undang segalanya menjadi kacau balau—yang kaya tetap diberkahi, yang miskin makin terjerumus, mimpi akan emas dan berlian meninggalkan jejak abu.

Minggu lalu toko roti kesukaannya masih dibuka. Sekarang tidak lebih dari sebuah bangunan dengan tanda 'DIJUAL' pada pintu utamanya.

Bangkrut. Segalanya.

" _Will the circle be unbroken?~ By and by~… By and by~"_

Bukan main terkejutnya Yi Xing ketika ia melihat seorang anak perempuan berlari mengejar mobil mereka, seringkali terjungkal namun ia kembali berlari sambil menepuk tangannya. Jongdae akhirnya juga melihat anak itu lewat kaca spionnya dan berhenti, membiarkan anak itu menyusul mereka.

Suatu kesalahan bagi anak itu untuk berhenti di sebelah Kris yang sejak dari saat ia memasuki mobil it uterus menutup jendelanya dan mempelajari dokumen yang harus ia hapalkan untuk menemui sang menteri kesehatan. Yi Xing masih menyayangi nyawanya tidak memiliki nyali untuk memberitahu Kris bahwa ada seseorang yang menunggu sedekah di sebelahnya—bukan berarti itu akan mengubah apapun.

Ia memberikan lima dolar kepada Jongdae dan supir itu mengerti, memutar tuasnya agar ia bisa memberikan uang kepada anak kecil itu.

Tangan di atas lebih baik daripada tangan di bawah, namun Yi Xing tidak tahu yang mana yang benar. "Thank you, sirs." Soraknya, suaranya parau karena jelas daerah ini kekurangan air bersih dan makanan.

Keduanya melihat gadis kecil itu iba, namun Kris memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "Kita terlambat. Ayo."

Pada saat itulah mereka sebenarnya patut bertanya: apakah Kris sungguh tidak mendengar, ataukah dia memang tidak ingin mendengar?

.

.

.

[April 26th, 1925.]

"Ini." Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak mungil kepadanya. "Aku membelikanmu sesuatu."

Zi Tao yang baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambutnya melihat pria tampan itu dari cermin. Ia hanya terbalut jas mandi tapi Kris tidak terlihat keberatan—ia menyengir. "Kau tidak membelikanku anting lagi, bukan?"

"B-bagaimana kau—" Kris berpura-pura batuk, menyamarkan kemaluan dengan suara berat yang sengaja. "Maksudku, kau boleh meminta hal lain kalau kau mau."

"Hei, kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku menghargai semua yang kau hadiahkan kepadaku, tapi kemana saja dirimu? Aku merindukanmu." Ah, suaranya bagaikan nikotin manis yang terus meracuninya. Ia terus melihatnya dan Zi Tao bahkan tidak bergeming ketika ia menggendongnya ke tempat tidurnya. "Oh, anting ini indah sekali! Kris, apa kau yakin kau ingin memberikan ini kepadaku? Ini terlihat mahal sekali."

Pria yang kini meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Zi Tao itu tersenyum lebar. "Pakailah. Aku ingin melihatmu memakainya."

Bukan hal yang istimewa. Kris hanya ingin melihat si manis itu sepenuhnya dalam kendalinya, itu saja. Ia mencintainya, itu sudah pasti, namun Zi Tao dan dirinya tidak lebih dari sekedar penari dan pelanggan. Kris mencintai Zi Tao; ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpanya dan ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa demikian—yang ia tahu adalah ketika Zi Tao memalingkan wajahnya kepadanya, ia selalu memiliki keinginan besar untuk menciumnya tanpa henti.

"Kau tahu, aku ingat saat aku pertama bertemu denganmu, kau pirang."

Ia mencolek hidung bangir Zi Tao dan memutar posisi mereka sehingga Kris berada di atasnya, bibir mereka saling bertemu dan bertukar kasih. Pada saat ia melepasnya dan Zi Tao terengah-engah untuk mengambil napas, ia melihat semua hal yang dipakai Zi Tao kini. Enam tindikan dengan semua anting pemberiannya, gelang emas di tangan kiri, dan cincin safir di jari manisnya—semua pemberiannya. Ia telah memberikan segalanya yang bisa ia berikan untuk pria pujaannya ini, jadi ia sangka ia sudah siap.

"Zi Tao," gumamnya ketika ia menggarisi lekuk leher pria itu dengan hidungnya, "tinggalkan pekerjaanmu. Tetaplah disini dan jadilah milikku."

Jika kau berpikiran sehat—atau setidaknya, berjiwa tidak dermawan, kau akan segera menerima tawaran ini.

Jika kau ingin hidupmu tidak lagi harus menghadapi kesulitan, bukankah kau seharusnya menerima permintaan seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini?"

Ia adalah batu. Ia adalah batu yang tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh siapapun; hukum hidupnya terus berlaku dan tidak ada yang bisa membujuknya.

Apa ini karena ia ingin hidup mandiri? Mungkin.

Apa karena menjadi seorang kupu-kupu malam lebih menerima bayaran untuk hidup? Itu tidak mungkin. Jika kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya, tidak mungkin ia ditendang keluar dari apartemennya dan harus menelpon Kris untuk menumpang di tempatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin. Bukankah ini lebih baik, Zi Tao? Aku berjanji aku mampu membiayai segalanya untukmu; aku hanya ingin kau ada di sisiku."

"Kau tidak bisa memberitahuku bagaimana aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri."

Kris ingin sekali membuang wajahnya, namun sepertinya ia harus melakukan ini entah apapun yang ia lakukan. Tidak ada yang akan berubah. "Tidak, tapi menjual dirimu tiap malam seperti itu tidak sehat, Zi Tao. Akan lebih baik kalau ada yang bisa merawatmu, manis, jadi kau tidak perlu bertemu pria lain seperti Joonmyun atau —"

"Oh, jadi ini masalah itu?"

Ia ingin bebas. Apa yang salah dari itu?

Kehidupan miliknya sendiri. Kenapa semua orang menentangnya?

Mereka bertengkar hebat. Kris mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah kepergian Zi Tao, namun ia tahu kalau entah apapun yang ia lakukan, Zi Tao pasti akan pergi malam ini dan ia tidak bisa menyimpannya. Ia mencoba membuat pria berambut biru itu melihat kalau gaya hidupnya tidak sehat, tapi Zi Tao akan terus melihatnya sebagai sebuah hinaan, lebih buruk dibandingkan berzina dan menggoda iman pria setiap malam.

"Cepat atau lambat kau juga akan menerima tawaranku!"

"Oh, bagus! Jadi aku hanya semacam pelacur di matamu, begitu?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu!"

"Berapa kali lagi kau akan membayarku, Kris? Apa ini taktikmu agar kau bisa meniduriku kemudian membuangku ketika kau sudah puas? Apa yang salah dari aku ingin hidup dengan caraku sendiri?"

"Zi Tao, aku hanya ingin melindungimu! Tanpaku, kau tidak akan bisa bertahan di luar sana!"

Itu menghentikannya.

Itu menghentikannya dan Kris akhirnya sadar apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Zi Tao, aku minta maaf. Aku-aku tidak—"

"Siapa aku di matamu, Kris?"

Ia menggenggam pundak pria itu dan mencoba berbicara dengannya, walau Zi Tao memalingkan wajahnya agar Kris tidak bisa melihat matanya yang sebenarnya menangis. "Zi Tao, jangan buat ini sulit, sayang. Aku mencintaimu dan kau berhak mendapatkan lebih dari ini; aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kumohon, Zi Tao, biarkan aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu." Ia menjawab dengan angkuh, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil jaket, tas, dan sepatu bootsnya. "Jangan cari aku. Joonmyun sudah memesanku jadi aku harus pergi."

Oh, sekarang kita mengerti.

"Apa yang Joonmyun miliki sedangkan tidak kumiliki?"

"Kris…"

Geram adalah dirinya untuk saat ini. Ia memojokkan Zi Tao di dekat pintu dan mencoba menciumnya, namun kepala itu selalu menghindarinya. "Apa dia membantumu saat kau dalam masalah? Apa dia membelikanmu hadiah seperti ini? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang lain yang belum kulakukan? Katakan apa itu!"

Zi Tao menggeliat, mencoba membebaskan diri dari tubuh Kris. "Hentikan! Kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil! Lepaskan, Kris!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga kau begitu menyukainya, Zi Tao? Katakan!" Ia mencengkeram kedua lengan Zi Tao begitu kuat, walau ia tidak berusaha sedikit pun, kecemburuan menjadi sumber tenaga sementaranya, namun kekuatannya terlalu besar bahkan untuk mereka berdua. Ia melihat Zi Tao merintih kesakitan semakin lama ia memegangnya. "Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mencintaiku!"

"Kris, lepaskan aku! Kau melukaiku!"

Seorang pria bertanya, 'mengapa ada atas dan ada bawah?' kemudian dengan mudah dijawab dengan 'gravitasi'. Pria tersebut senang, namun ketika ia bertanya mengapa 'ada sebuah depan dan sebuah belakang', tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

Inilah peringatan pertama baginya, karena jawaban sesungguhnya dari pertanyaan itu adalah 'agar kita bisa terus berjalan maju'.

Zi Tao menatapnya seolah-olah dia seorang monster. Sesungguhnya ia benar—monster dengan mata hijau, tapi tidak ada yang menyalahkannya karena takdir kini telah memberinya peringatan pertama.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih harus seperti ini? Bukan hanya kau atau Joonmyun, Kris. Aku juga punya banyak orang lain."

"Zi Tao—"

"Sampai nanti."

Tapi apakah ia pernah mendengarkan? Jelas tidak.

Hanya ia yang bisa disalahkan. Ia telah melihatnya—kukunya begitu tajam sehingga ia meninggalkan bekas di tempat ia mencengkeramnya dan ia tentu merasa bersalah. Walaupun begitu, ia masih meraih penari cantik itu dan memenjarakan wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya ketika Zi Tao akan melangkah pergi, mencoba untuk membuatnya menciumnya.

Tamparan di sudut kiri wajahnyalah yang ia dapatkan.

Ia terpaksa harus melihatnya pergi lagi.

.

.

.

[May 14th,1925.]

Sebulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama, untuk beberapa orang.

"Tuan Wu?"

Oh, dia bersumpah dia tidak akan menuangkannya kopi lagi kalau Kris memasukkan gin kedalamnya.

Yi Xing mengetuk pintunya, namun suara di baliknya tidak juga terdengar. Ia sudah pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi ia mengira masuk tanpa izin tidak akan bermasalah, namun siapa menyangka sebuah vas bunga akan dilemparkan ke arahnya?

PRANG!

"TIKUS PENCURI! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! AWAS KAU!"

"Tuan Wu?"

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

"HEI, KAU!"

Pria berambut merah itu terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya menuju atasannya. Ia menatapnya sebentar—pria yang dahulu berdiri tegap menjulang dan berparas menawan sekarang tidak lebih dari pemabuk, penyimpan gin di balik rompinya dan kemarahan bagaikan singa ganas. Rambut hitam kemerahan terlihat terselimuti minyak dan mungkin ia belum bercukur cukup lama, bukan lagi sosok seorang pemimpin yang pantas.

Ia melihatnya mengambil minuman kerasnya. "Beritahu," Kris meneguk ginnya sejenak, membuatnya suaranya tertahan seperti telah menelan seekor paus. "Beritahu p-pacarmu …untuk berhenti m-mencuri milikku!"

Kopi itu ia letakkan di meja. "Maaf, Tuan Wu, saya tidak mengerti apa yang—"

"Apa yang kau mengerti, dasar bodoh! Kau tidak bisa mengerjakan apa yang kuminta sampai saat ini! Aku sudah lama memintamu untuk melemahkan Joonmyun, bukan?" Kris melihatnya seperti seekor serangga yang harus segera dimusnahkan, sehingga ia tiba-tiba melempar lampu meja ke wajahnya. Yi Xing terpelanting ke lantai, keningnya yang berdarah tidak menghalanginya dari melihat Kris menjulang di atas tubuhnya, mengerikan seperti iblis yang menyambutnya di neraka. "Mana hasilnya, Zhang Yi Xing? Kenapa dia belum mengalah juga? Kenapa dia belum hancur seperti yang telah kuharapkan?"

Bahkan tidak ada selang waktu untuk ia berbicara. Kopi yang tadinya ia bawa belum sempat diminumnya, sedangkan Kris sudah menyiram wajahnya dengan cairan hitam panas itu, membuat Yi Xing menjerit kesakitan. Tiga detik siksaan terasa seperti seumur hidup dan ketika ia bangun, barulah ia sadar bahwa pria ini bukan lagi ketuanya yang harus ia hormati. Ia melihat sekelilingnya—kantor yang dihancurkan oleh buku dan dokumen berserakan, tirai tercakar, dan berbagai lemari terpecahkan—dan berusaha menemukan senjata apapun, tapi Kris menginjak tangannya sebelum ia berhasil.

"Sekarang kapan kau akan mengatakan kepadanya untuk berhenti menemui Zi Tao, hmm?"

"Zi Tao, pak?" Kebingungannya tidak perlu ditutupi, Kris juga sudah tahu.

"Huang Zi Tao. Itu namanya, aku yakin Joonmyun mengenalnya." Ia mengangkat Yi Xing dari lantai dan melemparnya keluar dari kantor, tidak peduli bahwa Yi Xing makin terluka karena perbuatannya. "Malam ini aku akan menemuinya dan aku tidak ingin Joonmyun menghancurkan pertemuan kami."

"T-Tapi, Tuan Wu, anda punya pertemuan dengan gubernus Welsh malam ini!"

Kris hanya mendengus, memegang ujung pintunya sambil menatapnya sinis. "Kau pikir aku peduli? Urus dia," dan kemudian ia membanting pintu di hadapannya.

.

.

.

" _Huang Zi Tao, ya?"_

.

.

.

Tanggal-tanggal yang sudah ia beri tanda biru itu bermakna lain baginya. Ia menyulut api pada rokoknya selagi ia memutar tuas jendelanya dan membiarkan rasa berdebarnya pelan tapi pasti menghilang. Sungguh, ia ingin menghardik supir taksi ini. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyetir lebih cepat?

"Berapa kecepatan maksimal di jalan ini?"

Seorang kulit hitam. Kris tidak bisa berkata banyak karena dia seorang anak dari immigrant Cina—walau ia lahir di London, tapi seorang supir adalah seorang supir. Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu? Bisa saja buket bunga desi ini layu sebelum ia sampai ke rumahnya. "20 kilometer per jam, Pak. Daerah ini daerah perumahan, jadi saya tidak bisa menyetir terlalu kencang."

"Daerah perumahan berarti tidak ada polisi. Ayo, lebih kencang!"

"Tapi, Pak—"

Ia selalu bersiap-siap. Revolver ini memang sebenarnya ada peluru, tapi ia juga tidak suka menembak orang tidak berdosa. Untuk apa? "Cepat atau kau kutembak."

Apa yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali mengangguk dan menurut?

Daerah yang mereka lalui terlalu gelap untuk dilalui mobil dengan lampu malam dan kecepatan tinggi jika tidak ada satupun lampu jalan yang menerangi mereka. Kris harus menyesal ia memiliki rumah di tempat yang cukup jauh dari kantornya, tapi itu tidak masalah. Yang penting ia harus sampai dengan cepat.

"TAKSI! TAKSI, BERHENTI!"

Kecepatan tinggi.

Rem yang terlambat.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian cukup eksentrik dan mutiara di kalungnya berlepasan ketika ia terjatuh di jalan aspal, darah berlumuran dari pinggang dan betisnya.

Pria kulit hitam itu menjerit dan mencoba membangunkan wanita itu, namun apa daya?

"Hei, kau sedang apa disana? Cepat antar aku!"

Asuransi saat itu bukan untuk semua orang, apalagi seorang kulit hitam. Jika ada yang tahu kalau ia telah menabrak seorang kulit putih dengan mobilnya, ia tentu akan dipenjara atau dihukum mati. Wajar saja pria itu menangis dan tidak menghiraukan Kris yang terus menghardiknya untuk kembali ke mobil. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan penumpangnya—seorang politikus terhormat—menyuruhnya untuk menambah kecepatan! Ia hanya akan dikira berbohong!

Tempat itu begitu sepi. Seperti kota hantu.

Tidak seorang pun bisa melihat di tengah malam seperti ini.

Tidak masalah jika ia menggunakan peluru sekarang, bukan?

(Orang kulit hitam juga bisa berdarah.)

.

.

.

Sebulan cukup lama untuk beberapa orang.

Cukup lama untuknya, malam-malam yang harus ia lalui tanpa Zi Tao di sisinya.

"Kau ingin aku membuatkanmu sesuatu?"

Pria manis itu menggeleng, wajahnya yang sembab tidak tertutupi oleh selimut cashmere yang membalutnya. Kris membelainya, tidak peduli jika Zi Tao pergi dan datang seenaknya—yang penting hanyalah pemuda itu ada di dekatnya. "Kau suka bunga desi?"

"Kau mengharapkanku mati?"

"Aku selalu mengira mereka berarti kemurnian, bukan kematian, sayang."

Politikus itu tersenyum sungging, menahan tawanya. Ia bertingkah seperti buket bunga dan dirinya tidak tersiram hujan saat ia berjalan pulang, kemudian mengeluarkan satu bunga desi yang berserakan di lantai—ia menjatuhkannya saat ia melihat Zi Tao dan segera mendekapnya—dan memasangnya di dekat daun telinga penarinya. Rintik hujan di luar menjadi topeng untuk tangisannya, air mata demi kesedihan terjatuh di dada Kris, biola dimainkan oleh senar hujan.

Sebulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuknya menjadi lapar.

Ia mengenal Zi Tao. Keras kepala, begitulah dirinya. Ia tidak akan meminta makanan darinya; ia hanya ingin menangis.

Buktinya? Zi Tao masih akan meminta bayaran jika ada yang ingin memasukinya.

"Apa kau tidak ada pertemuan penting?"

Kalimat pertanyaan itu bagaikan mimpi buruk di tingkat terbawah, menunggunya untuk datang dan menyadari kesalahannya, kemudian mengejarnya dengan talon panjang berbisa. Ia tidak akan bisa pergi, tidak akan pernah, tapi Kris begitu ingin. Ia tidak akan memiliki mimpi buruk ini jika saja Zi Tao bersedia bersamanya, tapi ia harus bersabar.

Ia mencium keningnya dan membiarkan Zi Tao pelan-pelan tertidur di dadanya. "Jangan khawatirkan aku."

.

.

.

"Kau punya kekuatan untuk mencegah semua ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

.

.

.

[June 27th, 1925.]

Bau formaldehida dan anesthesia hampir saja membuatnya muntah.

Ia harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak pernah mengambil air minum disini. Beruntung sekali dia hanya meminum vodka akhir-akhir ini. Menjijikan. Tapi lagi, bukankah dia yang seharus bertanggung jawab? Bukankah dia yang seharusnya mencarikan air yang lebih baik untuk orang-orang disini?

"Kenapa aku disini?"

"Karena Menteri Kesehatan sedang berlibur ke Singapura, Tuan Wu."

Rumah sakit bukan tempat kesukaannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sebagian besar orang begitu mengejar profesi untuk bekerja di tempat neraka seperti ini. "Kalau begitu dia tidak seharusnya berlibur, bukan? Dia pikir siapa kita ini? Semacam anjing penjaga?"

"Kalau begitu anda tidak seharusnya menerima tawarannya untuk mendonasikan pegawai kampanye."

Kris mendengus, kemudian menengguk minuman kerasnya. "Jangan bodoh, Yi Xing."

Ia melangkah keluar, mencoba mencari udara segar yang tidak dihirup oleh orang-orang sakit ini. Hampir saja ia berhasil jika bukan karena Yi Xing memberitahunya kalau ada yang ingin menemuinya di kamar inap sebelah. Kris berhasil memberikan dia jari tengah sebelum berjalan enggan dan memasuki kamar 204. Jika Yi Xing bisa berakting dia sungguh peduli dengan ikut berpartisipasi dengan para dokter bedah, kenapa dia tidak bisa berpura-pura bersimpati kepada satu pasien saja?

Yang tidak ia sangka adalah ia mengenal nama pasien yang ada di tempat tidur itu.

' _Simon Evans'_.

Kris mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu ketika suara batuk mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Dia bukan actor yang handal, tapi setidaknya ia bisa berpura-pura. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"  _Mister Wu, hello. Come and sit by me._  (Ayo, duduk di dekatku.)" Simon tersenyum dan menepuk sisinya sekali, terlalu lemah untuk menjabat tangannya. " _Do you remember me?_ "

Ia tidak heran jika Kris terlihat kebingungan. Mata elang itu mungkin terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin sejati yang dulu ia hormati, tapi ia tetap manusia.

"Aku ketua kampanyemu di Brooklyn, ingat? Kau memecatku."

Oh.

Dia masih tidak ingat.

"Yang saya ingin tahu adalah kenapa anda memecat saya, Pak." Simon memandangnya, tatapan bagaimana seorang penggemar kepada idolanya, bukan terhadap seorang pegawai dan pemekerja. "Kenapa anda begitu ingin melaksanakan kampanye ini, Pak? Anda orang yang hebat. Anda tidak perlu menjadi ketua menteri hanya untuk mendapatkan penghargaan dari rakyat. Jadi kenapa anda ingin ini terus berlanjut."

Kris tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Ia melirik ke jam burung di dinding. Masih ada beberapa menit lagi sampai Yi Xing menjemputnya untuk pertemuan berikutnya.

Simon masih percaya dengan Kris Wu. Ia yakin, suatu tempat di dalam hatinya yang dingin itu masih ada pria yang begitu kuat, begitu berwibawa. Kepercayaan yang disalahtempatkan, karena ia melihat Kris sebagai orang yang bisa membuat Brooklyn menjadi tempat yang makmur bagi rakyat. "Joonmyun tidak sebanding dengan anda, Pak. Kembalilah kepada kami dan selamatkan kami."

Tunggu.

"Apa itu?"

Kris, yang sedari tadi menghindari wajahnya yang telah terpasang dengan cannula—alat pembantu napas, melihat sesuatu di telinganya. Ia memanjat untuk melihatnya lebih dekat, tidak peduli jika ia membanting jeruk hangat Simon dan makan siangnya. Ini—

"DARIMANA KAU DAPATKAN INI?" Kris mencengkeram pundaknya, namun lebih sakit adalah tangan panjang yang hampir membuat telinganya lepas. Anting yang pernah ia berikan kepada Zi Tao—kenapa? "HEI, KAU, JAWAB AKU!"

"Bapak," Simon menghindari matanya dan Kris tahu betul bahwa dugaannya benar. "Bapak, saya bisa menjelaskan. Zi Tao memberikan ini karena saya saat itu sangat miskin. Saya saat itu sudah memberikan tabungan saya untuk sumbangan Brooklyn. Bapak, anda—"

Kris berjalan menuju pintu, memastikan pintu itu sungguh terkunci sebelum ia berjalan kembali menuju Simon.

Langkahnya seperti tidak memakai kaki. Seperti dia itu iblis yang menggerakan sayapnya dan memenjarakannya di tempat ia tidak bisa berjalan. Tabung oksigen itu bertengger setia di sisinya dan Kris menatapnya.

" _Sir?_  (Bapak?)"

Tidak seorang pun seharusnya menerima kasih sayang Zi Tao.

" _Sir, what are you doing?"_

Zi Tao miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

" _Sir, please, don't!"_

Terlambat sudah. Kris sudah memutuskan pipa cannula dan Simon akan pelan-pelan kehilangan kemampuan bernapasnya. Mungkin Simon benar. Mungkin Simon bisa melihat kalau sesungguhnya ia bukan orang yang jahat. Mungkin Simon melihat jika ia bisa sedikit lebih manusiawi, ia bisa menghindari takdir.

Oh, siapa yang ia bodohi?

Takdir adalah takdir. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari.

" _F-fuck you!"_

Dan sekarang pria menjijikan ini akan berusaha memanggil suster dengan tangannya?

Ia rasa tidak.

" _Kris Wu, fuck you! You have no heart! You have no heart!"_

Memang benar.

Mungkin jika saja ia lebih manusiawi, tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Bukan hal yang dia inginkan.

Peringatan kedua ini masih tidak dihiraukannya.

" _You devil! You have no heart! M-monster!"_

Memang benar.

Ia tidak punya jantung.

.

.

.

[July 18th, 1925.]

Tanggal biru itu datang lagi.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan titik lemah Joonmyun, Yi Xing?"

Pria berambut merah itu sebenarnya sudah memegang gagang telepon di kedua tangannya, tapi ia masih menjawabnya. "Saya sedang mencoba memperbesar titik lemahnya, Pak. Kalau anda gunakan itu sekarang, Joonmyun akan mengalahkanmu sampai kau tidak bisa berkutik."

Oh, dan lihat? Tidak sedikit pun 'terima kasih' keluar dari mulutnya.

"Malam ini aku akan segera pulang. Kalau ada apapun yang penting, wakilkan aku."

"Pak, saya menghargai anda datang ke pertemuan yang sudah saya jadwalkan, tapi kali ini anda memiliki pertemuan dengan Presiden Coolidge! Saya tidak bisa mewakili anda!"

Terlambat sudah. Kris sudah menyembur dirinya dengan parfum  _Djer-Kiss 1920_.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Petal merah, petal merah, bagaimana bisa rasamu begitu manis?

"Kris…"

Ia menyeka wajah Zi Tao yang baru saja menangis lagi dengan saputangannya. "Ada apa, sayangku?"

Sepasang mata bagaikan harimau—atau panda—itu tidak pernah terlihat begitu sendu, namun Zi Tao masih tersenyum kepadanya. Rambutnya masih bagaikan safir, biru seperti api yang mengenai besi, sama seperti penari yang ia lihat lima tahun yang lalu. Jiwa yang kuat namun begitu rapuh, porak poranda, namun ia berjuang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, setidaknya begitu di pandangan Kris.

Ia menelusuri bentuk bibir kucing itu, begitu tergoda ketika Zi Tao mengeluarkan ujung lidahnya untuk menjilati ibu jarinya. Pria itu kembali kepadanya dalam keadaan pecah—biru dan ungu di tubuhnya tidak seindah warna rambutnya—namun Kris tidak mempertanyakannya. Ia memeluk Zi Tao dan membiarkannya menangis di dadanya seperti biasanya sementara ia mengelus rambut halus itu. Kris mendengarkannya, selalu mendengarkannya, semua keluhannya tentang kehidupan dan mengapa begitu sulit untuk hidup tanpa harus bergantung dengan orang lain terus menerus.

Bagaikan bintang, ia merasa pertanyaan itu telah terjawab.

"Kris, aku mencintaimu."

Jika Kris mengira itu adalah hadiah terbaik yang bisa Zi Tao berikan, ia salah. Ciuman ikhlas yang ia berikan terasa begitu nikmat dibandingkan berkah manapun. Rasa mulutnya bagaikan lautan, dalam penuh rahasia namun memabukkan seperti buah ceri dan delima, membuat Kris ingin melakukan hal-hal lain kepadanya lagi dan lagi dan lagi.

"Terima kasih. Kau selalu ada untukku dan aku tidak pernah membalas kebaikanmu." Begitu ia berkata setelah membiarkan Kris menjamah mulutnya. "Aku tidak adil. Maafkan aku."

Pria tampan itu mencolek hidungnya sebelum menggunakan tangan itu untuk menangkap dagu Zi Tao, menatapnya langsung. Tatapan seseorang yang telah jatuh cinta begitu dalam, begitu terobsesi. "Aku memaafkanmu. Aku selalu memaafkanmu."

Mungkin seharusnya ia merasa tersinggung.

Pertama Kris menolak senggama gratis ketika ia menawarka, dan sekarang ia berkata Zi Tao memiliki banyak kesalahan?

('Belum,' begitu katanya, 'belum waktunya.')

Zi Tao mungkin seharusnya sudah meninggalkannya, tapi justru ia malah mencium pipinya sebelum berbisik. "Berapa banyak kesalahan yang kubuat sampai kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak sebanyak itu." Ia menciumnya lagi. "Kau hanya terus mengulangnya."

.

.

.

[July 31st, 1925.]

"Berapa banyak yang kau bawa?"

"Cukup untuk kalian semua. Aku bisa membawa lebih, tapi aku lebih ingin menyerahkan temanmu ini jika kau menolak." Dua pria dengan tommy gun menunjuk ke arah pria termungil disana—Jongin tidak tahu darimana ia bisa tahu kalau dialah snipper terhebat mereka—pria berkulit gelap itu harus mengangguk sebelum mereka menurunkan senjata agar pria yang sudah menjadi tawanan mereka tidak mereka hajar lagi.

Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum melihat sang tawanan yang berlari ke samping Jongin, bahkan dengan lehernya yang sedikit tergores oleh pisaunya. "Manis juga. Mainan baru Joonmyun?"

"Dia milikku." Jongin memang memimpin jutaan pasukan, namun ia tahu di bawah pria ini, ia tidak ada apa-apanya jika ia sungguh akan menyerahkan Kyungsoo kepada Joonmyun. "Bajingan itu harus membunuhku dulu jika ia sungguh akan menjamahnya!"

"Dan dia aman, untuk sementara, aku berjanji, selama Zi Tao masih ada."

"Tidak," pria itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Jika ia biasanya cukup tenang sebagai seorang pemimpin kampanye, dia tetap saja manusia. "Joonmyun sudah meninggalkan Zi Tao. Apalagi yang kau inginkan?"

Seringai itu sungguh tidak cocok untuk wajahnya, begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kau lakukan sesuai perintahku, atau," dia menodong revolvernya ke pelipis pria bermata lebar itu, "atau dia yang akan membayarnya."

.

.

.

[August 2, 1925.]

Walau jauh lebih lambat dari yang ia inginkan, Yi Xing akhirnya membuahkan informasi terbaru.

Mata-mata.

Sabotase.

Orang itu bekerja untuk Joonmyun dan akan segera menurunkannya dari posisinya sebagai perwakilan Demokrasi. Kris, seorang Republikan, walau seharusnya menentang partai Demokrat sepenuhnya, tidak begitu peduli.

Seseorang sudah menghabisi Joonmyun. 1 Agustus 1925 adalah tanggal Kim Joonmyun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Bagi Kris Wu, kemenangan tidak datang dalam bentuk peningkatan pangkat. Ia datang dalam bentuk pria menawan berambut biru.

"K-Kris~ Ahh~!"

Asap dan whisky, rokok dan minuman keras adalah sahabatnya malam ini. Untuk apa ia memikirkan hari esok? Malam masih muda dan sesungguhnya ia harus merayakan ini. Apalagi cara ternikmat untuk merayakan kemenangan jika tidak dengan membenamkan kesejatianmu di antara kaki seseorang yang kau anggap paling menawan?

Itu bukan definisi perayaan untuk Kris.

Pria itu lebih menyukai menyirami kekasih barunya dengan kasih sayang yang melimpah.

Ia membubuhi rahang dan telinga Zi Tao dengan ciuman, kemudian mengincar bibirnya yang begitu menggiurkan. Leher itu dimiringkan untuknya, memberikannya izin untuk mengekspresikan dirinya dengan meninggalkan bekas keunguan disana. Manis, oh, manisnya dirinya, mendesah ketika gigi Kris menjamahnya dan lidahnya mencicipi rasa persik dari tubuhnya.

Zi Tao lebih dari itu. Zi Tao… Zi Tao lebih dari sekedar penghangat kasurnya.

Tubuh indah ini tidak hanya hadiahnya. Ia melihat kedua mata kucingnya yang terlihat malu, semburat merah yang pertama kali Kris lihat sejak ia membawanya kemari. "Jangan khawatir," katanya lembut, memastikan pegangannya kepada pinggul Zi Tao cukup erat namun tidak melukainya, "aku akan lembut kepadamu."

Wajah cantik itu mengangguk pelan, menuntun tangan kirinya untuk membelai dadanya. "Aku memercayaimu."

Walau si manis berambut bagaikan lautan itu terlihat mengagumkan terbalut blazer kulit dan jeansnya, Kris selalu penasaran dengan bentuk tubuh Zi Tao yang menghantui mimpinya tiap malam. Tentu, mereka berbagi tempat tidur sebelumnya, namun Kris seorang _gentleman_. Tidak sekalipun ia memaksa Zi Tao atau mencoba melihatnya tanpa izin khusus—bahkan Zi Tao merasa dia bukan seorang pekerja saat ia berhadapan dengan pria tampan ini. Sungguh wajar ia mengambil napas kejut ketika Kris menelanjanginya, namun ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menutupi dirinya sendiri.

Mata elang itu melihatnya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau menggoda, Zi Tao. Sungguh menawan."

Ini hanya membuatnya makin menunduk, tapi jemari panjang Kris menyergap dagunya dan menangkap petal mawarnya dengan mulutnya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciumannya dengan Zi Tao malam ini.

Sungguh nakal tangan itu. Ia sudah memijat kejantanan Zi Tao saja. "Kris! Mmh!"

"Kau menginginkan ini." Satu lagi remasan darinya dan ia terlihat memesona ketika ia membuka mulutnya ke atas, suara nyaris tiada. "Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku saat ini, Zi Tao. Betapa kau telah membahagiakanku."

Ia akan membuatnya meneriakkan namanya malam ini.

Tangan Zi Tao terasa begitu kecil dibandingkan milik Kris, namun ia tidak membiarkan itu menjadi pikirannya sekarang. Pria tampan itu menuntunnya ke bawah tubuhnya dan berhenti di kesejatian Kris yang telah mengeras penuh. Oh, sungguh polosnya, walau pekerjaannya mengharuskannya memuaskan pria, ia tidak lebih dari anak kecil murni yang segera menarik kembali tangannya ketika ia merasakan Kris yang sangat, sangat menginginkannya.

Ia merangkak mendekati Zi Tao yang berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan sebuah selimut. Ketika ia menelusuri garis luar wajah Zi Tao dengan hidungnya, Zi Tao dengan penuh semburat berusaha menjauhinya. "Kau… Kau begitu—maksudku—"

"Jangan membelai egoku, manis." Ia membawa wajah itu dekat kepadanya, kemudian mendekati dadanya. "Kau dengar itu? Itu aku. Detik-detik ini hanya untukmu."

Ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada kekasihnya ini. Zi Tao merasa ada yang salah dengan jantung Kris, namun ia terlanjur merasakan Kris di dadanya, helai rambut hitam menutupi pandangannya selagi pria itu mendengarkan suara jantungnya. "Jadi seperti ini suara jantungmu. Kau sungguh berdebar-debar, ya?"

Suara tawanya sungguh tidak membantu Zi Tao yang menyemberutkan bibir bawah manja. "Kau jangan melakukan itu kalau kau tidak ingin aku menggunakan mulutmu, sayang."

Zi Tao hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah Kris menerjang kedua bunga gurun yang ada di dadanya, merasakan buah zaitun yang ranum. Satu dengan lidahnya, kemudian yang lain dengan dimanjakan oleh tangannya yang mahir—dengan arti kata membuat Zi Tao lupa diri dan memohon untuk lebih dipuja.

Dia orang bodoh. Dia orang bodoh tanpa jalan keluar, itulah Kris, dan ia akan menyetujui apapun permintaan sosok yang ia cintai ini.

"Kau sudah siap, sayang?"

Sebuah anggukan adalah jawabannya.

Dia?

Kris tidak bisa tersenyum lebih lembut.

Malam yang penuh dengan madu kasih, daun murbei bernyanyi bersama Zi Tao yang terbuai hasrat. Tiada metafora yang bisa melukiskan perasaan yang ia miliki kini untuk Kris, yang pasti pria tampan itu telah mengejutkannya dengan ukurannya dan Zi Tao akan selalu kesakitan tiap ia memasukinya, sehingga ia membisikkan puisi cinta untuknya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya sementara tangan kanannya memegang erat milik Zi Tao yang bergemetar, seolah-olah ia akan jatuh jika ia melepasnya.

Kata-kata cinta ditukarkan, mengalahkan bahkan nafsu yang mereka harapkan untuk dilepas.

Mata berkantung berat itu menangis, tapi ia tidak sedih, tidak untuk sesaat pun. Walaupun begitu, Kris mengartikan ini dengan salah. Ia mengira ia telah merenggut kepribadian Zi Tao dengan melanggar ketentuan yang sudah pria itu pasang untuk dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin kita seharusnya berhenti." Ia berniat melepaskan dirinya, namun Zi Tao menghentikannya dengan memegangnya terlalu erat. "Zi Tao, aku tidak memerlukan ini. Bukan tubuhmu yang kuincar, sayang. Aku hanya ingin kau mencintaiku juga," begitu ia berkata sambil mencium pelipis malaikat kecilnya.

Manusia bodoh, kau harus tahu dimana batasmu.

Tapi entah seberapa banyak kau mengulang, kau tidak akan tahu.

Tidak akan pernah.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Biru bagaikan jantung lautan, jantung yang takkan pernah ia miliki. "L-lanjutkan, Kris. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu," Jika saja ia sungguh memiliki satu hal itu, mungkin ia bisa merasakannya mengancam akan keluar melalui tenggorokannya karena berdebar begitu kencangnya ketika Zi Tao menggambar hati di dadanya, "hanya milikmu."

Jantung.

Dia bahkan selama ini tidak pernah yakin apakah dirinya sungguh seorang manusia.

Suara berdebar miliknya tidak lebih dari gerigi yang saling berputar.

Tapi sekarang ia yakin. Entah apapun yang ia lakukan, ia tetap hanya manusia.

Dia seorang manusia.

Seorang manusia hanya untuk Zi Tao.

"Kris, aku ingin merasakanmu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Zi Tao membenamkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan bercinta, mencium pertengahan dada bidang Kris dan mengusap keduanya, menghargai tubuh Kris yang juga membutuhkan sentuhannya. Ia kemudian mengaitkan kedua lengannya di tengkuk leher pria itu dan mengusap kedua hidung mereka bersama. "Berjanjilah kita akan selalu bersama."

Inilah peringatan ketiga baginya.

"Berjanjilah."

.

.

.

Di dalam benaknya, ia bisa melihat dirinya berada di tengah perempatan jalan di suatu hutan kering yang berkabut.

Hitam dan putih, mungkin sedikit kelabu.

Ia masih bisa merasakan madu dan sari cinta dari Zi Tao bertengger di bibirnya, namun kabut itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengambil semua itu darinya. Dengan terpaksa, ia menggigit bibirnya sementara berjalan maju, menemui sekali lagi perempatan yang tidak makin menyempit, namun makin melebar dan membuka banyak probabilitas lain.

Tepat di tengah jalan yang lurus darinya adalah dirinya. Pirang. Tatapan sungguh kosong dengan tangannya ada di atas dadanya.

Hanya mereka yang tahu apa yang sungguh ada di balik kulit dan tulang rusuk itu.

" _Kau punya kekuatan untuk mencegah semua ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"_

Oh, kau pasti bercanda!

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti?

Ketika ia memutuskan untuk menyerang dirinya yang ada di hadapannya, ia mulai melihat begitu banyak dirinya sendiri. Begitu banyak Kris Wu, memandangnya kosong, tapi jauh di dalamnya adalah rasa dengki.  _"Kau punya kekuatan untuk mencegah semua ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?",_ begitu mereka akan berkata, memaksa Kris untuk menutup telinganya dan meringkuk di tanah.

Ia menolak untuk membuka matanya. Disinilah biasanya mimpi itu menjadi semakin buruk.

" _Kris?"_

Suara itu…

"Kris, bangunlah, kumohon?"

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan suara itu? Suara mendesah yang mengayunkannya bagaikan ombak, membuatnya merasa terjebak dalam pasang, dan terperangkap di laut, bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya begitu saja?

"Zi Tao, aku—"

"Tuan Wu?"

Dia. Bukan. Zi Tao.

"Tuan Wu, kenapa anda tidak menyelamatkan kami?"

Lari.

Lari.

_Lari._

Oh, tapi apa gunanya berlari? Ia terperangkap. Tidak ada jalan keluar.

Inilah perangkap yang dibuat khusus untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa anda tidak menyelamatkan kami, Tuan Wu?"

Ia mendengar ranting terinjak. Seorang anak kecil, pakaian lusuh dan mata bersinar biru, diikuti oleh sekelompok orang lain yang melingkari dirinya yang tiba-tiba tersandung dan segera meringkuk untuk mencegah dirinya dari melihat mereka. Ia bersalah, ia tahu, ia selalu tahu, tapi ia punya alasan! Mereka tidak akan percaya, tapi dia selalu punya alasan!

"Kumohon! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan kalian! Maafkan aku!"

Jika ia bermaksud agar untuk menghentikan mereka, itu tidak berhasil.

"Aku akan memperbaiki ini! Aku—Hei, lepaskan aku! Aku minta maaf! HEI, JANGAN! JANGAN!"

Mereka adalah penduduk Brooklyn, para pegawai kampanyenya, dan seluruh rakyat miskin New York yang pernah ia lihat. Tangan-tangan mereka yang berkuku tajam mencengkeramnya, mengikatnya dengan tali dan beberapa dari mereka memegang sebuah obor, memperlihatkan kepadanya sebuah lubang raksasa. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"TIDAK! JANGAN MASUKKAN AKU KE DALAM SANA! JANGAN! JANGAN!"

Seperti segalanya yang telah terjadi di dalam hidupnya: terlambat sudah.

Ia bisa melihat mata mereka yang bersinar biru memandangnya dari atas ketika mereka menjatuhkannya. Ini hanya mimpi dan ia tahu ini hanya mimpi, dan jika itu benar, segera bangunkan dia, atau jangan buat ia membuka matanya sama sekali.

PRANG!

Keheningan.

Kepalanya terbentur.

Kris selamat, tentu saja ia selamat. Ia selalu selamat.

Walaupun begitu, ia tidak ingin bangun. Ia melihat kehampaan yang ada di atasnya, tidak mau melihat jam raksasa tempat ia terjatuh. Jam itu tertutup oleh kaca besar dan ia tidak bisa merasakan kedua jarumnya, tapi ia tetap tidak ingin melihatnya. Ia tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau.

" _Kau harus bangun, Kris."_

Tidak.

Kris mencintainya, tapi ia tidak ingin ini terjadi lagi.

Ia telah memasukkan hidupnya ke dalam roda yang terus berputar tanpa hal baru. Apa ini belum cukup?

"Jangan buat aku bangun."

Suara tawa itu dulu menghiburnya, sekarang tetap membuatnya tenang, namun ia juga bisa mendengar jam di belakangnya berdetak lebih kencang.  _Jangan, jangan, jangan…_

" _Kenapa kau tidak mau menolong mereka, Kris? Apa yang kau takutkan?"_

Ia tidak menjawab.

Ia tidak mau jam itu bergerak lebih cepat.

Enam puluh detik lagi.

Ia hanya harus bertahan selama itu, namun ia tahu cepat atau lambat—

" _Kris, kau mencintaiku, bukan?"_

Cepat atau lambat—

" _Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

—ia akan harus melihat biru diantara kedua jarum itu.

" _Jika kau sungguh mencintaiku, berbaliklah."_

.

.

.

"ZI TAO!"

Dingin.

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

Hanya ada beberapa detik lagi hingga esok hari datang.

Kris berlari menuju kamar mandinya, membuang semua peralatan bebersih ke samping sementara ia berusaha mencapai cerminnya. Mungkin. Mungkin saja jika ia melakukan sesuatu, dia—

Pria itu mencoba mendengarkan.

Detak jantung bagaikan gerigi jam.

Ia masih sama.

Tentu saja, apa yang ia harapkan dari tidak pernah mengubah apapun? Ia tidak akan pernah bisa pergi, tidak sekalipun, dan suatu saat ia harus menyadari kalau semua yang ia lakukan ini salah. Ia membawa tangannya ke bagian tengah dadanya dan merasakan deru jam yang membuatnya hidup hingga saat ini, benda yang memerangkapnya. Ia tidak menyukai ini, dan jika ia tidak menyukai sesuatu, bukankah ia harus mengubahnya?

"Kris? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Satu tatapan tepat ke mata berkilauan di balik tirai biru itu dan ia sadar, selalu sadar, bahwa tidak mungkin ia melakukan apapun yang salah jika Zi Tao masih berada di sisinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersalah dengan mempertahankan pria ini, kekasih hatinya, malaikat pujaannya, untuk tetap berada di sisinya? Kenapa takdir begitu tidak menginginkan mereka berdua tetap bersatu?

(Ia tidak sadar kalau ini semua adalah kesalahannya sendiri.)

"Zi Tao…"

(Ia terus mempertahankan kesalahannya, semua demi meyakinkan dirinya kalau Zi Tao tidak akan pergi jika ia tidak mengganti variabelnya.)

"Ya? Ada apa, Kris? Kau kelihatan pucat—"

"KITA AKAN BERSAMA! KITA AKAN SELALU BERSAMA! OH, ZI TAO, AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! HANYA KAU, TIDAK ADA ORANG LAIN! AKU BERSUMPAH, AKU BERJANJI, KAU TIDAK AKAN LEPAS DARI SISIKU! AKU BERJANJI! YA, ZI TAO, AKU BERJANJI KITA AKAN SELALU BERSAMA! A-AKU BERSUMPAH! AKU BERSUMPAH!"

(Konstanta dan variabel.)

Mungkin di suatu kehidupan lain dia adalah pria yang terhormat.

Dia hanya manusia. Mereka punya kepentingan, mereka punya ambisi.

Kris mungkin telah melakukan kesalahan, tapi pada akhirnya ia menemukan tujuan hidupnya. Bukankah setiap manusia seperti itu? Mereka memiliki mimpi, namun semakin waktu menghabisi mereka, semakin mereka akan tumbuh, semakin mereka akan fokus kepada yang mereka inginkan. Seiringnya mereka terus berjalan, seringkali tanpa melihat sekeliling ataupun peduli terhadap apapun yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka.

Ia… Ia pernah seperti itu. Ia mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, tapi ia kehilangan hal yang dulu ia miliki: kepribadiannya.

Itu bukan kasus yang langka.

Tapi jika ia harus mengulang segalanya dan melakukannya dengan hal yang sama—

Zi Tao tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan kekasihnya yang menangis di bahunya. Pria berambut biru itu tidak pernah mendengarnya seperti ini, tidak sekalipun. Saat ia berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Kris berada di atas tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tumpah tetes demi tetes, namun ia tidak membiarkan Kris tahu dengan meneraturkan dadanya. Lagipula, Kris terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dengan mendengar suara jantungnya.

Walau ia dapat memaksa paru-parunya untuk tidak mengkhianatinya, Kris tidak bisa dibohonginya dengan hidung merahnya dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Sayang," ia menyapu air matanya dan mengelus wajah Zi Tao yang kini menangis, "Zi Tao, sayang, ada apa?"

Kalimat ini tidak pernah berubah, tapi untuk alasan tertentu, Kris tidak pernah bisa mengingatnya.

Dengan suara hidung menarik kembali pengadu dan melegakan bau tengik yang dirasakan tiap kali mukusmu mengancam akan turun, Zi Tao menyamarkan suara itu dengan tawanya. Kris tahu, ia tahu, maka ia membantu mengusir air pahit yang ada di wajah manis itu.

Ia tertawa lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya."

Zi Tao tidak akan pernah mengatakan kalau ia mendengar suara gerigi jam tiap kali Kris berada di dekatnya.

Itu tidak penting.

Hanya ada enam puluh detik lagi hingga tengah malam.

"Detik-detik ini hanya untukmu, bukan begitu, Kris?"

.

.

.

[August 3rd, 1925.]

Membuka matamu di pagi hari kadang terlalu mudah untuk sebagian orang.

Tidak.

Memisahkan dirimu dari mimpi dan kenyataanlah yang sulit. Yang lainnya? Mudah.

Bagi Zi Tao, garis pemisah antara keduanya sudah tidak ada. Pria yang sungguh mencintainya memang tidak ada di sampingnya untuk saat ini, dan ia sempat terlunjak mencoba mencarinya. Hal yang menenangkannya adalah begitu ia menyadari ada selembar kartu dan bunga mawar menunggu di atas bantal kekasihnya.

Di kartu itu tertulis:

'My sweet, darling angel, Zi Tao,

Temui aku di Empire State Building. Yi Xing akan mengantarmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu pagi ini. Aku mencintaimu, selalu.

 _Yours, Kris Wu._ '

Siapa yang tidak akan tersenyum melihat itu?

Ia membawa bunga mawar itu ke ujung hidungnya. Menciumnya sesekali, kemudian membawanya hidungnya untuk mencium bantal Kris. Hal paling aneh yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sungguh jatuh cinta adalah menginginkan tiap perlambangan sosok yang mereka kasihi sebagai milik mereka, setidaknya untuk Zi Tao seperti itu. Cologne yang Kris pakai masih tercium jelas, wangi tercampur dengan mawar indah yang dipegangnya.

Membayangkan mawar itu sebagai bibir Kris, ia menciumnya sebelum meletakannya kembali.

Sungguh, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau Yi Xing?"

Seorang pria bertubuh besar berada di dalam coupe hitam Kris. Tidak mungkin salah, ini memang mobilnya, tapi Zi Tao hanya ingin memperkenalkan dirinya kepada rekan-rekan Kris. "Tidak. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Apa kau ingin berangkat sekarang?"

Pria lugu berambut biru itu tertawa girang. "Tentu saja! Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Kris! Aku merindukannya!"

Seorang pekerja bayaran tidak boleh merasa bersalah, begitu ia beritahu dirinya sendiri.

"Baik. Masuklah. Saya rasa Tuan Wu akan lebih suka kau duduk belakang, kalau kau tahu maksudku." Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata untuk meyakinkan Zi Tao. Tentu saja Zi Tao tahu. Ia sudah lama bekerja dengan pria; ia tahu apa yang pria biasa lakukan dengan wanita mereka di belakang.

Dengan rona merah di pipi, Zi Tao memasukkan dirinya ke jok belakang. Anak manis, anak malang, kasihanilah nasibnya. Walaupun begitu, tidak masalah. Ia tidak perlu hidup sakit lagi setelah ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja untuk Kris, Tuan Park?"

Ia sudah terlatih untuk berbohong. Tidak masalah. "Tidak terlalu lama."

Pria manis itu mengangguk, kemudian mencoba berbicara lagi sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mungkin terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau menjadi supir? Berapa gajimu sebulan? Apa kau sudah punya anak?"

"Tuan Huang, saya sarankan anda jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Ia berkata dengan nada halus, seperti ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menyetir. "Ini coupe lama dan kita berdua cukup berat. Kau tidak ingin terpelanting ke luar, bukan?"

"Tidak, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saya menyetir."

Dengan berat hati, ia kembali duduk tegak di jok belakang, tidak berani untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol lagi. Ia bukan pria yang terbiasa berdiam diri, sehingga ia mencoba mencari kesibukan lain dengan melihat ke luar jendela. Tulisan seperti 'SAVE THE AMERICANS' dan 'LONG LIVE THE DEMOCRATS' serta bendera Amerika Serikat terlihat dimana-mana, dan walau ia ingin bertanya, Zi Tao tidak bisa menemukan suaranya.

Chanyeol berbelok ke kiri, tepat di luar gedung yang sudah dijanjikan, namun tertutupi oleh deretan hotel dan perumahan—dinding tidak punya telinga. Zi Tao menyangka pria bertubuh raksasa itu akan turun dan membukakan pintu untuknya, namun pria itu hanya duduk diam. Ia sedikit mengira bahwa pelayan tidak boleh ikut serta untuk menemui Kris, sehingga ia mencoba membuka pintu dan keluar, namun pintu mobil itu segera terkunci.

"Tuan Park, ayo! Kita harus menemui Kris."

Jika saja dia punya kekuatan untuk memutar balik waktu, ia tidak akan pernah ingin melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini lagi. "Maafkan aku, Nak."

"Maaf?" Zi Tao menaikkan alisnya, rasa heran mengecat seluruh wajahnya. "Untuk apa kau minta ma—"

DOR!

"A-Apa yang—"

DOR!

DOR! DOR!

"TUAN PARK!" Ia bersembunyi di bawah jok mobil, berusaha melindungi kepalanya ketika ia melihat seseorang di atas atap berusaha menembak kepalanya. "TUAN PARK! ADA SESEORANG BERUSAHA MEMBUNUH KITA! KITA HARUS PERGI!"

DOR!

Terbentuk sudah lima pecahan bulat di kaca mobil belakang.

DOR!

…dan kemudian enam.

"Tuan Park, ayo! Kita harus pergi!"

DOR!

"AAAHHH!"

Ia melihat merah di lehernya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menyentuh lehernya dan membawanya kembali, melihat darahnya sendiri di jari telunjuknya. Ia takut, ia takut, ia takut… namun kenapa Park Chanyeol masih bertingkah seperti ia tidak melihat apa-apa?

Sesak.

Apa… yang ia lihat?

"Dia sudah mati?"

Seorang pria. Jaket kulit hitam dan kacamata hitam membuka pintunya dan seorang pria yang lebih kecil darinya membawa senapan. Begitu samar namun ia bisa melihat Chanyeol menggeleng dan ia merasakan sebuah pistol di atas kepalanya. Zi Tao menggeleng kepada siapapun yang menodongnya.

"Kekasihmu seseorang yang sangat kejam, kau tahu?"

Siapa yang mengira pria mungil itu memiliki kepalan tangan yang cukup kuat ketika ia sedang marah?

"Politikus tanpa hati. Lihat apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada kami, para rakyat Brooklyn?"

"Kyungsoo, hentikan. Yi Xing akan marah jika kita tidak melakukan bagian kedua." Jongin menghardiknya, tidak ingin Yi Xing menyebarkan kepada berita manapun kalau dialah yang sudah membunuh Kim Joonmyun. "Dia sudah punya informasi yang cukup. Tidak perlu membuatnya menggunakan itu."

Yi… Yi Xing?

"Kau tahu, aku salah, bukan kepala yang harusnya kuincar."

Ia mengarahkan ujung pistolnya.

"Ia tidak berperasaan. Politikus tanpa hati. Ia tidak akan keberatan, bukan?"

.

.

.

"Kris, berhenti bergerak maju mundur. Kau membuatku gugup!"

Ah, apa kata-kata Yi Xing pernah menggerakannya sebelumnya? "Kemana dia? Tidak mungkin Zi Tao selama ini. Kenapa ia belum disini?"

"Macet, mungkin?" Pria itu terlihat sedang frustrasi. "Mana kutahu, Kris!"

"Aku akan mencarinya. Tunggu disini!"

"Kris, kau tidak bis—"

Kenapa tiap kali Yi Xing mencoba mencegah sesuatu, ia selalu tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan Kris? Lagi-lagi ia terlambat dan ia harus membersihkan sampahnya. Sungguh pria bajingan! Tidak bisakah ia menerima rasa terima kasih sekali saja?

Tapi itu tidak masalah.

Ini semua akan segera berakh—

"Tunggu dulu, Tuan Wu." Ia mendengar seseorang mendekati mereka. Dua laki-laki dengan perlengkapan polisi, keduanya terlihat cukup letih. "Mohon maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda pergi sampai seluruh lokasi ini aman."

Yi Xing memang tidak terlihat terancam, namun ketuanya terlihat siap untuk mematahkan leher.

"Justru karena itu aku harus pergi. Minggir!"

BRAK!

"Tuan Wu! Tunggu! Tempat ini tidak aman, Tuan!"

Ia sudah pernah melalui ini.

Ia tahu. Ia tahu. Ia tahu, ia tahu, ia tahu.

Jika pada pertama kali ia hanya menerjang untuk mencari Zi Tao, kali ini ia mengetahui kenapa ia berlari selanjutnya. Zi Tao dalam bahaya dan ia begitu bodoh telah meninggalkannya sendiri. Beberapa pasang dinamit dipasang di sisi gedung dan masyarakat sedang dalam bahaya, tapi satu-satunya yang ada di benaknya adalah mencari Zi Tao.

Mungkin ini karena adrenalin. Mungkin karena rasa sesak yang mulai ketika ia berada di tempat ramai. Yang pasti ia tahu tempatnya, namun kerumunan ini membuatnya kehilangan arah. Kris mencoba memanggil polisi untuk mengeluarkannya, namun mereka terlalu sibuk menuntun rakyat keluar. Mereka sungguh cukup repot dengan situasi panik yang mereka sadari; mereka tidak perlu skandal lebih.

"Oh, Tuan Wu!"

Demi waktu, ia tidak perlu ini sekarang.

"Pak, kami butuh nasihat! Mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan lama! Apa kami harus memasukkan mereka ke jalur evakuasi 4 atau jalur evakuasi 5? Ketiga jalur evakuasi lainnya sudah dikunci dari luar!"

Sulit dipercaya.

"Tuan Wu, ada wanita hamil disini, Pak! Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Tuan Wu, kami perlu bantuan untuk membuka pintu jalur evakuasi dua! Sepertinya kami bisa membobolnya, Pak! Kami meminta dua orang untuk bala bantuan! Pak?"

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi lagi!

"Tuan Wu, tunggu!"

Lari.

Lari, Kris, lari!

Ia terus berlari menuju jalur evakuasi dua—cukup mudah karena itu berarti arah yang berlawanan dari kerumunan—menerobos melalui pasukan polisi dan bala bantuan yang berusaha mematahkan pintu itu. Walau mereka sudah mengatakan di belakangnya kalau mereka tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa setidaknya dua orang, Kris tidak peduli. Pria itu mengambil salah satu senjata mereka dan melemparnya ke pintu sampai ia melihat adanya bentuk besi membengkak ke dalam, kemudian ia menghajarnya dan membukanya paksa.

"Pak Wu, cepat! Kita harus memberitahu yang lain bahwa ada jalur evakuasi yang baru dibuka!"

Sebuah alasan yang mulia.

Hanya saja Kris tidak pernah mendengarkan.

"Tuan Wu, tunggu! Kembali!"

Tidak, ia tidak akan kembali.

Jika ada yang salah, ia akan mengulangnya. Ia akan mengulangnya dari awal. Ia akan memastikan Zi Tao baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin ini terjadi, ia tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Zi Tao! Pria pujaannya, seharusnya ia hidup nyaman di pelukannya, kenapa ia harus ditarik ke dalam semua ini? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Zi Tao?

Ia sempat melihat salah satu rangkai dinamit itu ada di langit-langit, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia terus berlari.

"Zi Tao!" Oh, Tuhan, biarkan dia tetap aman. "Zi Tao, dimana kau?"

Kris selalu ingat. Dia ingat. Mobil coupe hitamnya di belakang sebuah hotel dan ia harus berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari bencana yang akan menimpa rakyatnya, tapi tidak pernah dirinya. Paru-parunya menyiksanya dan kakinya terasa bagaikan tungkai kayu, namun ia terus berlari menuju satu hal yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Berapa kali lagi ia harus gagal?

Berapa kali lagi ia harus melewati ini peristiwa seperti ini?

Berapa kali lagi ia harus memanggil nama orang yang paling ia sayangi dan menerima tiada jawaban?

"Zi Tao!"

Ia menemukannya.

"ZI TAO, BANGUN! BANGUNLAH, SAYANG! ZI TAO!"

Sang pria bertubuh tegap kini tidak lebih dari manusia yang menangisi kehidupannya, mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang terbaring di jok belakang mobilnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan segera datang, jadi ia memasukkan dirinya ke dalam mobil dan menguncinya rapat, memastikan bahwa semua jendela sudah tertutup, kecuali yang sudah menerima bolongan peluru.

Ia menatap pria yang kini ada di dalam dekapannya. Merah mengotori jasnya, mulai dari sedikit celah di lehernya dan lubang di dada Zi Tao, tepat di letak jantungnya. Suaranya ia kencangkan dan ia mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, namun apa daya? Kris tidak bisa membangunkannya. Ia sudah dingin, tidak ada gunanya.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku," suaranya tertinggal begitu pecah dan rapuh. Tidak sekalipun ia menggigit bibirnya Kris bisa menutupi fakta bahwa ia telah menangis. "Kau bilang kita harus selalu bersama. Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon. Kumohon."

Berapa kali lagi kau akan menolak takdirmu, Kris?

Orang lain akan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Hanya saja mereka bukan Kris.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan segera terjadi.

"Zi Tao…"

Sudahlah, Kris.

"Zi Tao, jangan tinggalkan aku. Masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan bersama."

Ia menyisir rambut biru bagaikan lautan itu dengan jemarinya, menyisirnya hingga mereka tidak menutupi kelopak matanya. Menangis, itu saja yang kau lakukan—apa gunanya itu?

"Aku pernah bermimpi ingin membawamu ke pantai, hanya kau dan aku. Aku ingin lautan dan langit merasa iri dengan warna biru yang kau pakai untuk menyembunyikan warna rambutmu yang sesungguhnya." Kening mereka berdua bersentuhan, seperti Kris mengharapkan Zi Tao akan segera membuka matanya. "Kita bisa menyusuri pantai bersama. Kau akan mengayunkan tanganku sementara aku menunjukkanmu para burung camar di udara, dan kau tidak akan tahu kalau aku sebenarnya memandangmu ketika kau menengadah ke atas, angin dengan lancang menerpa wajahmu."

Hanya ada tiga puluh detik hingga semua terlepas. Neraka akan segera datang.

"Kadang aku juga bermimpi kita sedang berada di padang rumput, kau memakai pakaian putih bersih dan tersenyum manis selagi kau berbaring di sampingku." Ia menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang sembab, "Aku akan duduk membacakanmu buku sementara kau pelan-pelan meletakkan kepalamu di pangkuanku. Kau begitu menggemaskan saat kau tidur dan aku akan membelai rambutmu saat kau tertidur karena wajahmu yang tenang adalah hadiah bagiku."

Sepuluh detik.

"Masih ada banyak lagi yang harus kita lakukan. Kita tidak bisa berpisah sekarang! Lihat aku sekarang, Zi Tao, karena aku mencintaimu." Ia lepas kendali, kemudian menjerit sekencang-kencangnya di dada Zi Tao yang terkoyak, tidak peduli jika ia telah memerahkan wajahnya dengan darah kekasihnya. "Kau satu-satunya untukku. Sayang, jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan ting—"

BLAR!

BLAR!

BLAR!

(Suara dinamit mungkin sesungguhnya lebih mengerikan dibandingkan ini, namun bagi Kris itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan keadaan Zi Tao saat ini.)

Tidak ada gunanya.

Zi Tao tidak akan bangun lagi.

"Aku kehilanganmu lagi."

Dengan itu, ia meletakkan tangannya di dadanya, tempat jantung jamnya berada, dan—

.

.

.

Biru.

Kenapa harus selalu biru?

Kenapa ia selalu melihat 'dia' terjepit di antara kedua jarum itu?

Kenapa ia selalu melihat Zi Tao di ujung terpanjang menjadi tempatnya diikat dan terpendek mengancam akan menusuk jantungnya dengan rusuk dan dada terbuka?

"Aku bersumpah," ia menangis, membanting kaca yang nyaris retak itu dengan kepalan tangannya, "aku bersumpah kita akan selalu bersama!"

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

Tapi entah berapa kali kau membisikkan 'tidak' sementara memandang kekasihmu terbunuh, kau tidak akan bisa mengubahnya.

Entah kau takut atau takdir telah berkata, kau tetap tidak akan bisa.

Kau terjebak, Kris, dan  _semua ini adalah kesalahanmu._

.

.

.

Brooklyn bukanlah tempat paling makmur di dunia.

Ya, mereka memiliki jatah alkohol dan pesta mereka, tapi masih ada sisi gelap yang harus mereka hadapi tiap harinya. Mereka memerlukan pemimpin dan mereka tidak bisa menerimanya saat Kris membubarkan kampanye di Brooklyn. Kris telah meninggalkan mereka dan mereka menerkamnya dari belakang.

Lima tahun mundur. Ayahnya telah membuatnya menjadi mesin waktu berjalan. Ia bisa mencegah segalanya, tapi ia tidak melakukannya.

Ia bisa memiliki kehidupan baru. Ia bisa hidup tenang dan menikahi orang lain, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Jika Kris mengubah masa lalunya, masa depannya akan sepenuhnya terubah, dan ia tidak bisa memiliki masa depan maupun masa lalu dimana ia tidak bertemu dengan Zi Tao.

Kris mengulang. Mengulang, mengulang, mengulang, namun ia tidak pernah menemukan dimana ia berbuat salah—atau mungkin ia hanya tidak ingin? Ia takut, itu sudah pasti.

Ia mengulang lagi. Ketika ia menemukan kesalahannya, tidak akan ada yang bisa tahu jika ia akan mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

" _KEMBALIKAN DIA KEPADAKU!"_

.

.

.

Musim panas yang menggembirakan.

Inilah saat semua senyuman bermekaran, merah diatas taburan bedak dan mutiara putih diperlihatkan, namun segera tersiram oleh satu hal yang undang-undang coba cegahi. Aroma alcohol membanjiri saraf penciumannya dan ia berlunjak terbangun di dalam taksi tengah malam. Times Square adalah pusat dari kegilaan itu dan Kris termasuk salah satu orang yang berada di dalamnya, untuk saat ini.

Times Square.

Kata-kata yang sama. Taksi yang sama. Suara trombone yang sama. Ia sudah melewati papan iklan 'Phantom of the Opera' itu untuk kesekian kali. Ia melihat spion belakang mobil sebelum mengeluarkan dompetnya—pirang, lagi.

Semua berulang. Semua akan terjadi lagi.

Jika saja ia tahu apa yang salah, mungkin ia bisa mencegahnya.

Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia sudah terjebak. Tidak ada jalan keluar.

"Halo lagi."

Pemuda berambut biru itu memberi tatapan yang sama yang seolah-olah menganggapnya gila. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu kalau kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Wajah manis yang akan membuatnya jatuh cinta, terperangkap dalam perasaannya sendiri. Zi Tao akan terus berada di kehidupannya, kecuali jika ia membuat satu kesalahan kecil, dan ia tidak bisa mendorong dirinya untuk tidak menemui Zi Tao. Jika ia membuat kesalahan, masa lalunya akan berubah dan ia tidak akan melihat sosok yang ia cintai lagi.

Ia berbisik, kemudian menerima tatapan aneh itu lagi. Itu tidak masalah.

Tanggal yang ada di kalender dinding itu adalah 3 Agustus 1920.

.

.

" _Detik-detik ini hanya untukmu."_


End file.
